harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
List z Hogwartu
List z Hogwartu (ang. Hogwarts acceptance letter) — list, który każdy czarodziej, zamieszkujący Wielką Brytanię lub IrlandięWywiad z J.K. Rowling otrzymywał zawsze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w dniu swoich jedenastych urodzin. Opis Istniało specjalne pióro, które zapisywało każde imię i nazwisko każdego magicznego dziecka urodzonego na terenach Wielkiej Brytanii lub Irlandii, gdy się ono urodziło. Do czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, prawdopodobnie przychodził któryś z profesorów ze szkoły lub inny członek personelu, by wyjaśnić rodzicom, że ich dziecko będzie chodziło do magicznej szkoły, i by zabrać mugolaka na ulicę Pokątną. Do listu z Hogwartu była dołączona notatka, napisana przez zastępcę dyrektora lub jego samego. Była napisana zielonym atramentem i towarzyszyła jej lista wymaganych podręczników i przyborów, potrzebnych na nadchodzący rok szkolny. W następnych latach zmieniały się podręczniki i potrzebne rzeczy. Uczniowie przez następne lata, gdy zostali kapitanami, prefektami swojego domu czy prefektami naczelnymi, wtedy wraz z listą podręczników potrzebnych do szkoły, otrzymywali dołączoną odznakę prefekta czy kapitana drużyny. W serii mały|200x200|lewo|Bombardowanie listami w kuchni Dursleyów Harry Potter otrzymał swój pierwszy list podczas wakacji w dzień swoich jedenastych urodzin w 1991 roku. Chłopiec był oszołomiony przy odbiorze listu, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie otrzymał żadnej korespondencji. To spowodowało, że wujek chłopca, Vernon Dursley zażartował, żeby sprawdził, czy w listach nie ma bomby. Gdy Dudley Dursley odkrył, że jego kuzyn dostał list, Vernon chwycił ten list i spalił go, również później przeniósł Harry'ego do starej sypialni Dudleya. Pan Dursley zrobił to w celu, by zapobiec doręczeniu kolejnych listów. W rezultacie Rubeus Hagrid osobiście odwiedził ich dom, by przynieść chłopcu list. W następne wakacje Harry został zabrany z Privet Drive 4 przez Freda, George'a i Rona Weasleyów. List do Harry'ego, który został wysłany w te wakacje (zawierający listę potrzebnych książek i przedmiotów na drugi rok nauki), został wysłany do Nory, a nie na adres wujostwa. Oznacza to, że Albus Dumbledore dowiedział się, że chłopiec nie przebywa u Dursleyów. Droga listu rights|mały|200x200|List z Hogwartu w The Making of Harry Potter List był napisany na mugolskim papierze i dostarczała go do odbiorcy sowa. Wyjątek stanowiły mugolaki, do których osobiście przybywał członek szkolnego personelu. Taka osoba nie tylko przekazywała list, ale również informowała o regułach w świecie czarodziejskim. Pierwszy list przyjęcia Harry'ego do szkoły został doręczony przez mugolską pocztę, ponieważ opiekunowie chłopca Vernon i Petunia Dursleyowie byli świadomi istnienia magicznego świata i Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Szkoła była zdolna do magicznego sprawdzenia, czy dane dziecko przeczytało swój list, czy nie. Świadczyło o tym bombardowanie Privet Drive 4 listami, z racji, że co najmniej jeden list nie został otwarty i przeczytany. Treść Pierwszy list Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w'' Hogwarcie Dyrektor Hogwartu: Albus Dumbledore (Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czarownik, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejskiej) ''Szanowny panie imie i nazwisko Mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że zostałeś przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Prosimy o zapoznanie z załączonym listem, wszystkich niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Z poważaniem, 250px| Minerwa McGonagall Zastępca Dyrektora Drugi list mały|100x100|Spis przyborów każdego ucznia dołączony do listu Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie UMUNDUROWANIE 1. Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarnych) 2. Jedną zwykłą spiczastą tiarę dzienną (czarną) 3. Jedną parę rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo podobnego rodzaju) PODRĘCZNIKI 1. Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień) - Miranda Goshawk 2. Dzieje magii - Bathilda Bagshot 3. Teoria magii - Adalbert Waffling 4. Wprowadzenie do transmutacji (dla początkujących) - Emerik Switch 5. Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów - Phyllida Spore 6. Magiczne wzory i napoje - Arsenius Jiggera 7. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć - Newton Scamander 8. Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony - Quentin Trimble POZOSTAŁE WYPOSAŻENIE 1 różdżka 1 cynowy kociołek rozmiar 2 1 zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek 1 teleskop 1 miedziana waga z odważnikami Uczniowie mogą również posiadać sowę, kota lub ropuchę. RODZICOM PRZYPOMINAMY, ŻE NA PIERWSZYM ROKU NIEDOZWOLONA JEST WŁASNA MIOTŁA Z poważaniem, 200px| Lucinda Thomsonicle–Pocus Za kulisami * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 listy przychodziły z innego miejsca. * W grze Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny list został napisany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a w następujący sposób: Drogi panie Potter Zostałeś przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Z poważeniem Albus Dumbledore Dyrektor szkoły. * Na Pottermore, użytkownik mógł zobaczyć list akceptujący o przyjęciu do szkoły Harry'ego z rozdziału 4 Kamienia Filozoficznego (Strażnik kluczy). Lista zakupów była widoczna podczas pierwszego wejścia użytkownika na ulicy Pokątnej, a później została umieszczona w bagażu użytkownika. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Pottermore Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Hogwart en:Hogwarts acceptance letter es:Carta de Hogwarts fr:Lettre de Poudlard it:Lettera di Accoglienza